Talking about Tomorrow
by phoelfish
Summary: saat yewook bicara tentang hari esok. kira2 mereka ngomongin apa ya?


Cast : YeWook

Rate : T for the language inside

Disclaimer : Kemarin Pho udah coba telepon SM buat beli YeWook tapi ternyata pulsa Pho abis. Akhirnya Pho Cuma punya hak atas jalan ceritanya aja.

Warning : isinya gak jelas, gak penting, boys love, don't like don't read.** Akhir-akhir ini ELF lagi sensitif, ngebash boleh, tapi yang dibash ff-nya. Bukan karakter yang ada di ff ini.**

Oke, happy read yeorobun ^^

.

Langit mendung sore ini. Awan-awan kelabu berarak riang siap menumpahkan air ke permukaan bumi. Tidak ada sinar matahari yang bersusah payah menerobos di balik awan. Mega mendung terlalu banyak.

Yesung membuka gorden jendela kamarnya sampai separuh. Pandangannya menuju jalanan di luar. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Tetap sepi dengan beberapa mobil yang terparkir rapi di tepi jalan. Orang-orang pasti sedang malas keluar karena mereka tahu sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Tapi, masih ada dua ELF nekat yang memata-matai dorm Super Junior dari taman di seberang jalan.

Pemuda itu terlalu serius menerawang sampai tidak sadar sekarang sudah tidak sendirian lagi di kamarnya. Sang _roommate_ masuk sambil menyebut namanya. Yang dipanggil tampak tidak peduli, masih terlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Ryeowook melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Yesung. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Yesung, memberi Yesung _back hug_.

"Sedang apa, _hyung_?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Yesung sambil memainkan tangan Ryeowook dengan jemari pendeknya.

"Kau tidak menyahuti panggilanku berarti kau sedang melamun. Apa yang kau pikirkan, hmm?"

Yesung menghela napas panjang. Ia masih sibuk dengan jari-jari Ryeowook yang bertautan di depan dadanya.

"Hanya sedang merenung. Tidak ada yang abadi di dunia ini, semuanya mempunyai akhir."

"Tentu saja."

"Dan walaupun Super Junior itu tim, kita masih mempunyai kewajiban secara individu."

"Hmmm,"

Ryeowook hanya bergumam. Ia menunggu Yesung melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku tidak suka menghitung mundur..."

Ryeowook tidak bersuara. Ia menunggu ucapan Yesung sambil sekaligus merasakan hangat tubuh kekasihnya. Di luar sudah gerimis, pantas suhu udara menurun.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook akhirnya karena Yesung tidak lagi bersuara.

"Dari dua belas bertambah tiga belas. Kemudian dua belas lagi, sebelas, sepuluh, sembilan, sebentar lagi hanya delapan."

Ryeowook mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia juga sama seperti Yesung, tidak suka yang namanya _count down_.

"Aku takut, Wookie...takut suatu saat nanti menjadi nol."

"Tidak akan."

Kali ini Ryeowook merespon dengan cepat. Tidak akan sampai nol karena pasti akan ada yang mengembalikan hitungannya.

"Aku terlanjur mencintai ini semua."

"Aku juga."

Awalnya memang terasa sulit, tapi karena kebersamaan yang meningkat sejalan dengan waktu dan kerja keras untuk tujuan yang sama semuanya menjadi semakin mudah.

"Kangin, Heechul _hyung_, sebentar lagi Teuki _hyung_ dan kemudian aku. Pada akhirnya semuanya akan semakin berkurang."

"Tapi, Kangin _hyung_ akan kembali ketika kau berangkat, _hyung_. Jadi, ada yang menggantikan."

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku jengkel pada waktu."

"Kenapa?"

"Waktu suka sekali mempermainkan hidup manusia."

"Yahh, waktu kadang-kadang memang kurang ajar." Komentar Ryeowook sarkartis.

"Setelah ini kita akan menjalani keinginan masing-masing, berjuang sendiri-sendiri. Sampai pada akhirnya semua yang kita capai sebagai tim terlupakan karena terlalu lama ditinggalkan."

"Tidak akan, _hyung_. Perasaan yang lain pasti lebih kuat dari perkiraanmu."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya cemas." Yesung menunduk menatap lengan Ryeowook yang masih setia melingkar di tubuhnya.

"Tidak usah cemas. Untuk apa cemas? Kita ini punya pikiran dan perasaan yang super, _hyung_."

"Hmm, kau benar."

Ryeowook sedikit khawatir karena kepercayaan diri sudah mulai hilang pada suara Yesung.

"_Hyung_ tenang saja. Memang tidak ada sesuatu yang kekal, tapi aku merasa kita berbeda. Meskipun kita berjalan di tempat terpisah, kita akan bertemu di ujung yang sama. Percaya padaku. Waktu juga yang akan mengembalikan kita."

"Aku malas botak, Wookie. Lihat saja Heechul _hyung_ jadi aneh."

"Tidak boleh begitu, _hyung_. Sebagai warga yang baik, kau harus melaksanakan kewajiban."

"Korea ini ada-ada saja."

"Jangan bilang _hyung_ menyesal lahir di Korea."

"Sedikit."

Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya. Ia beranjak menatap Yesung dengan wajah kesal.

"Yak! Kalau bukan karena Korea, Lee Sooman-_ssi_ tidak akan membawamu ke SM. Kau tidak akan bergabung dengan Super Junior dan kau tidak akan pernah mengenalku."

"Iya, sih..."

"Kalau kau bilang menyesal lahir di Korea berarti kau juga menyesal bertemu denganku."

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahi dan mencebikkan bibir mungilnya. Ia akan sangat kecewa sekali kalau ternyata Yesung menyesal bertemu pemuda bernama Kim Ryeowook.

"Tentu saja tidak, Wookie. Aku malah akan menyesal kalau tidak bertemu denganmu."

Yesung menarik Wookie ke dekapannya. Ryeowook yang sangat lega dengan ucapan Yesung menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yesung.

"Awas saja kalau _hyung_ menyesal pernah mengenalku."

"Tidak, kok. Percaya padaku."

Yesung mengecup puncak kepala Ryeowook penuh sayang. Ryeowook memejamkan mata menikmatinya. Pekerjaan membuat mereka tidak punya waktu banyak untuk saling berbagi cinta kasih.

"Aku tidak pernah menyesal dengan hidup ini, hyung. Kita semua punya tujuan dan butuh proses untuk meraihnya. Terkadang prosesnya memang sulit, tapi semakin sulit hasilnya akan semakin bagus, kan?"

"Kau benar."

"Cukup lakukan yang terbaik saja."

"Hmmm. Wookie, menurutmu aku ini orang yang bagaimana?"

"Aneh, menyebalkan, bodoh. Kau seperti alien, _hyung_."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa yang membuatmu mau jadi kekasihku?"

Yesung menunduk menatap Ryeowook, tidak menyangka ternyata jawaban yang diberikan cukup menyayat hati.

"Cinta."

Ryeowook balik menatap Yesung sambil tersenyum manis.

"Aish, kau pandai menggombal."

Ryeowook terkikik. Efek terlalu sering bergaul dengan para cassanova seperti Donghae, Siwon dan Eunhyuk.

"Dengan sifatku yang seperti itu, aku bisa tidak menggantikan Teuki _hyung_? Yah, walaupun hanya sementara."

Ryeowook mendongak menatap Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut. Yesung tidak balas memandangnya. Matanya menatap gusar pada hujan di luar jendela.

"_Hyung_ pasti bisa. Kau tahu kenapa Teuki _hyung_ berangkat setelah Heechul _hyung_?"

Yesung menggeleng sambil menatap Ryeowook.

"Supaya Teuki _hyung_ bisa mengajarimu lebih banyak. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau yang mengajarimu itu Heechul _hyung_."

Ryeowook bergidik ngeri. Yesung akan merana dengan bekas cakaran memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya kalau belajar kepemimpinan dari Kim Heechul.

"Hmm, benar juga."

"_Hyung_ tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya pasti ikut membantu, _hyung_ tidak pernah sendirian."

"Ya, kau juga akan selalu ada di sampingku, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu selamanya, _chagiya_."

Yesung mencubit hidung Ryeowook gemas. Ryeowook mendengus tidak terima dengan pipi bersemu merah. Masih agak aneh memanggil Yesung dengan panggilan mesra. Hal itu membuatnya malu sendiri.

"Kau manis sekali, Wookie _baby_."

"Karena itulah _hyung_ menyukaiku, kan?"

Ryeowook menatap Yesung sambil mengerling nakal. Yesung kembali mencubit hidung Ryeowook dan mencium keningnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau orang seimut dirimu pergi wamil."

Yesung mengacak-acak rambut Ryeowook yang sekarang pendek. Membayangkan kalau lima tahun lagi Ryeowook tidak punya rambut ternyata sangat-sangat mengerikan.

"Meskipun imut aku juga bisa jadi macho, _hyung_. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Bagaimana kalau ada orang iseng yang mengerjaimu?"

"Tidak akan. Aku juga bisa menjaga diri."

Yesung menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan dua tahun berpisah darimu, Wookie."

Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya, Ryeowook juga kembali bersandar di dada Yesung.

"Pasti bisa. Kita pasti baik-baik saja. Berpisah bukan berarti tidak bisa bertemu lagi. Setelah hujan semuanya akan tumbuh lebih baik. Bunga-bunga bermekaran, matahari yang bersinar terang, dan pelangi yang indah."

"_Aigo_, kenapa Wookie-ku jadi bijaksana begini? Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak mengajakmu mabuk, kan?"

Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya imut, tidak terima disindir Yesung.

"Aku memang bijaksana dari dulu. _Hyung_ saja yang baru tahu."

Yesung terkekeh. Senang masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sebelum akhirnya harus meninggalkan kekasih manisnya ini, meskipun sementara.

"Tepati janjimu, kita harus berkumpul lagi dan saat itu kau harus menyerahkan seluruh hidupmu padaku, mengerti?"

Ryeowook menggeleng dengan pipi menggembung-ekspresi yang membuat Yesung menelan ludah. Ingin sekali Yesung melempar Ryeowook ke tempat tidur dan melakukan '_this and that'_ sampai Ryeowook tidak bisa jalan seminggu.

"Aish, ternyata kau lebih bodoh dariku."

"Tidak, _hyung_ saja yang tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas."

Yesung mengambil jemari Ryeowook yang sekarang melingkar di balik punggungnya. Ia memainkan jari manis Ryeowook dan menyematkan tanda cintanya di sana. Dikecupnya jari Ryeowook yang sekarang sudah dihiasi cincin perak polos.

"Aku mau kau mengikat janji suci selamanya denganku, kau mau?"

Ryeowook menatap jemari kanannya penuh haru. Pertanyaan yang seharusnya tidak perlu dijawab. Ryeowook mengecup bibir Yesung sekilas kemudian memeluk Yesung seerat mungkin. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Yesung, menahan isak tangis.

"Ya, kenapa kau menangis, Wookie?"

"Lamaranmu tidak romantis, Yesung _hyung_. Bodohnya aku masih juga merasa bahagia." gerutu Ryeowook disela isakannya.

Yesung mengelus punggung Ryeowook dengan gerakan lembut dan teratur.

"Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, Wookie. Ingat! Kau harus menungguku, jangan pernah melirik orang lain kalau aku tidak ada."

"Sayangnya kau sudah berhasil membutakanku dari yang lain."

Yesung kembali terkekeh. "Jangan keluarkan gombalanmu di muka umum, Wookie. Nanti fansmu akan semakin bertambah."

"Aku hanya bisa melakukannya kalau ada dirimu, _hyung_."

Yesung tersenyum senang. Lain kali Yesung akan meminta SiHaeHyuk mengajari Ryeowook sesuatu yang benar.

"Wookie, lihat! Ada pelangi."

Ryeowook mengusap sisa air matanya dan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Yesung. Sudah lama ia tidak melihat pelangi sehabis hujan.

"Indah sekali."

Sore itu berakhir indah dengan diselingi pelukan hangat dan ciuman mesra. Sampai akhirnya Yesung yang sudah tidak tahan benar-benar menyeret Ryeowook ke tempat tidur.

.

FIN

.

.

Ini adalah comeback Pho setelah tiga bulan. Ff Yewook pertama, maaf banget kalo mengecewakan. Pho bikin ff ini gara-gara galau plus stuck di ff Kyumin. Akhir-akhir ini Yewook juga langka banget kayak BBM kalo gak ada subsidi. Tiba-tiba aja pengen bikin Yewook. Pair fave kedua abis Kyumin. Hohohoho~ Sumpah Pho galau abis #lempar donge buldozer

Terakhir Pho selalu mengharap review dari para chingudeul yang sengaja ataupun gak sengaja baca fic ini. Please, Pho bukan apa-apa tanpa review kalian. So, review diwajibkan, oke?


End file.
